Old Habits
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but then why were crystal tears leaking down her cheeks? Oneshot [PxB]


**I'm sorry for not updating anything for a while! Anyways, here's a new oneshot from me! I'm sure you'll like it, so read and enjoy!**

**Old Habits by cappyandpashy4ever**

"A chocolate shake, two orders of fries, and a medium soda please." Bijou told the waitress.

"Thank you dear, I'll have your order ready soon." The waitress smiled at her.

Bijou tried to return the smile, but she knew it looked more like a pained grimace. Small tears appeared in her sparkling eyes, but she brushed them away. She promised herself that she would not cry anymore.

The food arrived a few minutes later, but she found that she could not eat anything, no matter how hungry she was. Instead, she stared off into the streets around the café, as if expecting for **him **to suddenly appear at the corner and come running. It was becoming harder and harder to stop herself from crying.

"Hamha Bijou!" yelled a voice, snapping Bijou from her trance. Panda was running to her table.

"Oh, bonjour Panda." Bijou said with a weak smile. "What brings you 'ere?"

"I was just riding my homemade scooter and I saw you and thought I'd say hi." Panda responded. His eyes came upon the food in front of Bijou. "Is someone meeting you here?"

Bijou attempted a smile. "No, just me here."

"You sure are hungry today, eh Bij?" Panda laughed a bit.

Bijou didn't know what to say. "Not really, but 'amtaro and I used to come 'ere every Sunday afternoon."

"Wait, did you say used to?" Panda asked, giving her a confused look. Bijou nodded. "Then that means that…"

"Yez," Bijou nodded sadly. "We 'ave broken up."

Now it was Panda's turn to not have anything to say. "I…I'm so sorry."

"It iz really okay, Panda," Bijou looked at the floor. "But it's an old 'abit of mine. I would order zee food, and 'amtaro would always come late and dip 'is fries in the milkshake. And I told 'im it was disgusting, but now I'm starting to regret even zat…"

Panda remained silent, unable to think of anything sensible to say to make a girl on the verge of tears feel better.

"I wish there was something I could do for you…" Panda finally muttered. "I know!"

He plopped down in the seat next to her, grabbed a few fries, and dunked them into the milkshake. Then he gulped them down sloppily, spilling drops of shake all down his shirt.

Bijou suddenly felt a lot better and took a sip of her soda. "Zat is disgusting!" Bijou cried. "Truly disgusting, 'amtar-"

The shining second of carefree bliss was over. She remembered that she was sitting in a café with Panda, not Hamtaro. She felt her life crashing down around her.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but then why were crystal tears leaking out onto her cheeks?

Bijou didn't know what was happening, but she suddenly felt the warmth of Panda's arms around her shoulders, and her tears stopped flowing.

"Bijou…" Panda muttered softly. "I know he meant a lot to you, but if Hamtaro was going to leave you like this, was he really worth it? Forget it, Bij! Old habits or not, you don't need to live like this anymore! Free yourself from this prison that he's locked you away in. Be free, Bijou…"

Panda made a motion like he was unlocking a door. Bijou looked at him oddly. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Panda asked, with some of Hamtaro's clueless charm in his voice.

"Zat…" Bijou said in between fits of giggling. "Zat was zee cheeziest think I've ever 'eard!" Her laughter calmed down. "But I feel a lot better now Panda, thanks."

Panda's face came up close to hers. She thought he was about to kiss her, but she was a bit disappointed when he lifted a finger to her eye and brushed off her lingering tears.

"I'm glad you stopped crying." Panda gave her a sincere smile. Bijou thought she saw a tinge of red creep onto his cheeks. She was suddenly glad that her cheeks were already red from crying.

Bijou stared into his gray eyes for a second longer. "I have to go now…" Panda said finally. "I'll see you at the clubhouse tomorrow, Bij!"

"Au revior, Panda." Bijou muttered, not sure if he heard it or not.

Bijou watched him walk out of the café.

"Panda…" she muttered. "Thanks."

After lunch, Bijou and Hamtaro would normally go to the flower shop to get a flower for Bijou's kitchen.

Bijou may have not had Hamtaro by her side, but she felt stronger than ever when she walked into the tidy little shop.

She would have normally picked out a deep indigo flower, to match Hamtaro's eyes. It was one of those 'old habits', but Hamtaro's eyes were not the eyes she wanted to get lost in anymore…

"Pardon me, miss," Bijou asked a shop assistant. "Do you 'appen to 'ave any gray flowers?"

-

-

**Well, I liked writing this oneshot! It may be an odd couple, but I kinda like this couple a whole lot! This decided to get to work on this fic, mainly to show you all that I'm not dead. (Sorry for not updating my stories for a while) I think I'll work on OMOPS and then SST, and I might even get started on 'Shed no Tears' which is a fic with Sandy as the main character. It'll only be three chapters long or so, but be sure to check it out when it's released! Love to you all!**

**Cappyandpashy4ever**


End file.
